obscure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley Thompson ​
Ashley Thompson Ashley Thompson is a student at Leafmore High, she is the best friend of Shannon Matthews and the girlfriend of Kenny Matthews, she participated in the mysterious events happened in Leafmore. She is a cheerleader, and is also Kenny's girlfriend. She has the ability to rapid-fire a pistol, and deals more damage with most weapons. First received after the opening scenario involving Kenny. She survives the events of ObsCure only to go missing (presumably dead or captured) before the events of ObsCure II, going with Josh to investigate the partially destroyed ruins of Leafmore High and suddenly getting attacked in the process. She is mentioned in ObsCure II and a picture of the group is shown with her, Haley and Josh. She possibly dies in Obscure 2. It is not required for her to live for the game to be Canon with Obscure 2. Events of Obscure I After have noticed that Kenny didn't show up at her place and that no one knew where he was that night, Ashley begin to worry about what happened to him and decided to stay at the school after it closed to look out for Kenny follow with Haley, Shannon and Josh. After inspecting up stairs, Ashley and her friends were attacked by sort of little demons, right after their teacher, M.Walden, come to their rescue by broken a window, leaving a sunshine enter that killed the creatures. Walden told them to go and see Principal Friedman to get out of here. Events of Obscure II It is assumed that Ashley has to take a pill after the events of Obscure because in Shannon's character bio it is said that she is the only one who adapted the changes that Friedman did. She attend to the Cherrilty University along with Josh Carter and Haley Peters. As revealed in a secret video found by Stan and Shannon near the end of the game, Ashley, Haley and Josh Carter are kidnapped by Jedidiah while investigating the ruins of Leafmore High it is mysterious why both of them didn't make any comments about it.indeed killed by Jeb in the video tape found in Obscure 2. Is said them was last heard screaming before Jeb takes the camera away. *Ashley is currently the only African American character to appear in the series. *Ashley`s death may be the reason Kenny lost control. Although it was not known she was killed until Obscure D, the timeline shows she was killed. Kenny may of found out, and in turn, decided to commit suicide. However, he thought that the spores taking over would kill him, instead it turned him into a monster, and later was possibly sex deprived which may of led to his raping of Amy. *It is possible the above statement could be true, as the secret video found in obscure 2, may of happened only hours before Obscure 2 started. This will be revealed possibly in the upcoming prequel, Obscure D. *Ashley is the most social character in the series, followed by Amy. *Ashley was to appear in Obscure D, the cancelled Obscure Sequel. *In the beta of Obscure 2, Ashley and Josh were set to appear in the game.